Vehicle Equipment
Vehicles can be equipped with a wide variety of special pieces of equipment. Any item here that takes up Hardpoints can be built and used separately, but might prove of little use. Vehicle Rooms A vehicle can have any room built into it that could be built into a normal building. Each Hardpoint of a vehicle that is not dedicated to an engine can be used as 4 squares when determining what kind of rooms can be placed. Multiple Hardpoints can be combined together to allow for larger rooms. The following rooms are especially useful, or unique to vehicles. Air Garden (Vehicle Room) Create 1 Goods, 2 Influence, 1 Labor (100 gp); Time 10 day; Size 4 squares; Benefit(s) Fresh air for 8 Medium creatures. Air gardens are rooms dedicated to growing large leafy plants in order to generate a steady supply of oxygen. A single air garden can supply oxygen for an entire vehicle for up to 8 Medium creatures, preventing the vehicle from causing slow suffocation. Multiple air gardens can be installed on a single vehicle to increase air supplied. An Air Garden must be watered with 2 gallons of water per day. Air Tank (Vehicle Room) Create 2 Goods, 1 Labor (60 gp); Time 0 days; Size 4 squares; Benefit(s) 30 days of breathable air for one Medium creature. An air tank is a mechanical device that contains compressed, breathable air. The device lets out this air when a vehicle enters an environment that would cause slow suffocation. A single air tank can supply 30 days of air for one Medium creature to an entire vehicle. Multiple air tanks may be installed to provide more air. Cargo (Vehicle Room) Cargo hold is just another name for a storage room aboard a vehicle. While a storage room aboard a vehicle functions the same as any other storage room, there is special consideration for how it interacts with the vehicle rules. A vehicle can only hold up to 2.5 tons of cargo or equipment for every square of a storage room. Unless otherwise modified, every hardpoint of a vehicle is considered to be Storage (and can be further upgraded to anything that a storage room can be upgraded to). Gun Port (Vehicle Room) Create 4 Goods, 4 Labor (160 gp); Time 8 days; Size 4 squares; Upgrades From Storage Gun ports are specially dedicated rooms designed to house siege engines. Multiple gun ports can be combined to create large gun ports to house more siege engines. Without this room, a vehicle cannot functionally fire a siege engine. Hanger (Vehicle Room) Create 4 Goods, 4 Labor (160 gp); Time 8 days; Size 4 squares; Earnings +2 gp Upgrades From Storage Hangers are specially designed storage spaces meant to hold other vehicles. A single hanger can only house 1 Hardpoint worth of vehicles. Multiple hangers can be combined to create larger hangers to house more or larger vehicles. Magic Vehicle Items and Vehicle Equipment The following items are useful for vehicles, but might find use elsewhere. Amplifying Chamber Automated Crew Bottle of Air, Greater Headlamps Headlamps, Magical Sonar Sonar, Improved Vehicle Modifications The following items are specifically for use with vehicles to modify their capabilities. Buoyancy Control (Water Vehicle Modification) Burrowers (Land Vehicle Modification) Burrowers, Magical (Land Vehicle Modification) Caterpillar Tracks (Land Vehicle Track) Earthgliding Enchantment (Burrower Enchantment) Floating Disk (Land Vehicle Track) Full-body Cockpit Helm of the Pilot Hull of Energy Resistance Mechanical Legs (Land Vehicle Track) Pressure Resistance (Water Vehicle Modification) Sand Runner (Land Vehicle Track) Snow Runner (Land Vehicle Track) Wheels (Land Vehicle Track) Category:Vehicle Equipment Category:Magitech Update